


Tear in my heart

by cass_ass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_ass/pseuds/cass_ass
Summary: Prepare your ass for a major heartbreak and tons of fluff(P.S. if u want your heart to break even more I recommend to google the meaning of kageyama's parents' names)





	1. Match against Nekoma

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction I will be writing in English so please don't judge if I make typos or it's grammatically incorrect lmaoo <3

* * *

"HinATA DUMBASS" you could hear Kageyama Tobio yelling from the changing room. No matter how often Kageyama would yell at him , Hinata would still describe him as the one he loves the most and his favorite and most lovable person in the universe. However a loud sigh came from Daichi in response to the yelling coming out of the changing room and team mom Suga went to find out what was going on. Apparently the two were fighting over who would treat whom out to eat meat buns after the practice match against Nekoma. Suga quickly ended their argument by telling them that he would treat the whole team. 

After the match and after Suga bought them some meat buns Hinata and Kageyama were walking home peacefully. They were quiet for some time but Hinata interrupted the silence with a question :" Would you be so kind and let me stay over at yours ...... b-because my parents and Natsu are visiting my grandma until tomorrow and I hate to admit it but I am afraid of being alone....especially in the dark." Kageyama just nodded but secretly he really didn't want Hinata to come over......

Finally they had reached Kageyama's house. The only thing Hinata knew about Kageyama's family was that the hadn't any siblings. He was quite amazed of how big their house was  when they entered. After some time passed Hinata and Kageyama were laying on the bed together watching some volleyball matches from last year. Of course Kageyama didn't expect his parents coming early from work as his mother suddenly walked into his room to greet him. 

* * *

 


	2. Kageyama's family

* * *

She froze there where she was standing staring at Shouyou and Tobio. "Suki , what's the matter?", Tobio's father asked as he stood behind Suki. "A-ah nothing...", she answered but he already shoved her away and looked at the boys in disgust. "Stand up." , he commanded . Shouyou was confused by this situation , he clearly didn't know about Tobio's family....

"Ikuto please don't....." , Suki whispered. But Tobio already stood up and Shouyou could see the fear and pain in his eyes. "What's going on...?" , Shouyou asked not expecting an answer." WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU CUDDLING WITH A BOY? ARE YOU GAY? YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY . YOU ARE USELESS AND GROSS."

 "I don't want to see your face Tobio." , Ikuto said in a keen voice. Kageyama slowly turned his face towards the floor and his clenched fists were shaking. His father started with only a slap across the face. Then he beat Tobio repeatedly with his fist. Suki held her hand infront of her mouth and was visibly holding back her tears as she left the room.Now Tobio's father started beating him with random things. Ikuto was too busy beating Tobio up so he didn't notice Shouyou standing behind him , holding up a lamp. He violently smashed the lamp against Ikutos head and reached out for Tobio's hand. Tobio quickly grabbed Shouyous hand let him drag him out of the house far away. At some corner they stopped. Shouyou let go of Tobio's hand and started panting heavily . Suddenly Tobio's vision faded and he passed out and fell onto the ground. The last thing he saw and heard was Shouyou screaming his name. 

Tobio woke up with a massive headache and he felt really dizzy. The first thing he did after waking up was throwing up. He couldn't hold back his pain and emotions anymore and began to cry and scream. As Shouyou heard the painfully heartbreaking screams he ran up the stairs up to his room, in which Tobio was resting. The slammed the door open and tried to comfort Tobio. But instead of calming down Tobio started to scream and cry even more. He locked up his emotions for so long but now he just couldn't hold it all back and expressed his pain by punching the wall. Suddenly he stopped crying and screaming and struggled for air. He digged his fingers into his skin where his heart was like he was trying to rip it out. Shouyou wasn't sure what he was supposed to do so he told Tobio to breathe slowly and it worked. Tobio calmed down and stared at his bleeding fist.

 


	3. happiness

He must have fell asleep again because when Tobio woke up he felt something warm and soft gently holding his hand and when he opened his eyes he could see Shouyou cleaning his wounds carefully , humming a calming melody and smiling softly . Tobio laid there , just staring at Shouyou who didn't notice that he has awoken. He literally felt the warmth and positivity flowing from Shouyou's touch to his heart and lighten up his world a bit. It felt like a pale ray of sunshine shining into a dark room full of dark memories. Not aware of what he was doing and overwhelmed of this feeling he just whispered "I love you".

Shouyou immediately heated up but stayed calm and smiled brightly. "I love you too"-"I love you so much". Tobio bursted into tears and repeated this sentence over and over again. He cried himself so tired, Shouyou had to cuddle and comfort him until he fell asleep too. 

* * *

"MOOOOOMM I WANNA PLAY", Natsu shouted as she , her mother and her father arrived home."Natsu please.... don't scream", Yukio, her and Shouyou's father, begged. Akane , their mother, picked Natsu up and told Yukio to go lay down a bit , because he , as she stated , looked very exhausted. Yukio went to rest a bit and Akane put Natsu down and started to do the work she hadn't finished. Natsu ran to her big brother's room , to look if he was awake and could play with her. She slowly pushed the door open and stared at the two like:

. (SORRY I HAD TO DO THIS)

 "MOOM WHO IS THI-" , she loudly asked when suddenly a hand covered her mouth. "Natsu please lower your voice , don't you see he's sleeping..... and being happy", she whispered and smiled softly towards the cuddling boys. She put down her hand as she kneed down and held one finger in front of her mouth looking towards Natsu. "Shhhhhhh". Natsu watched and copied her by also holding her finger before her mouth and shushing whilst grinning. She stood up and took Natsu's small hand to lead her into the kitchen. "Natsu, didn't they look blissful?" - "They looked like a very happy couple!"-"They do indeed look like like the happiest couple I've ever seen".

 


End file.
